poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward becomes cursed
This is how Edward becomes cursed goes in Thomas and Friends: The Curse of the Were-Engine. film starts with Edward and Sci-Ryan forming an pest control organization. Matau checks in on the two Matau T. Monkey: Hello, Edward. Sci-Ryan. Are you forming a orgiasation? Edward: Yes. It's called "Anti-Wolf Co.". Matau T. Monkey: Wolf? What wolf? Sci-Ryan: Relax, Matau. When a wolf shows up, we catch it before it can do any harm. That way, we serve as a force of protection against wolf infestation. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Right. Thanks for reminding me. laugh Matau T. Monkey: What? Is that I said what Sonata said. Where is Sonata and her sisters at? points at Ryan with his three siren friends, who are playing checkers Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Master Ryan. You think Meg can trust these girls? nods Sci-Ryan: Cool. Edward: Let's go. night after Sci-Ryan: That was easy. Edward: Too easy. into something Huh? Sci-Ryan: What is it, Edward? remove some of the dirt, revealing the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic Sci-Ryan: Do you remember what I think it is? Edward: Yes. It's that machine Wallace used to transfer a rabbit's appetite for vegetables into his mind, but had a freak accident and got turned into a rabbit-like monster whenever the moon turned up. Sci-Ryan: Whoa. So. After that one, I hope Wallace is okay. No snoozy choc for him. Carrot juice would be just fine. Edward: Yeah. But never mind that. What do we do with it? thinks and then, an idea comes to his mind Sci-Ryan: By gosh, I got an idea! Edward: What is it, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: We could fix the Mind-O-Matic and transfer the wolves' appetite for meat out of their minds and into yours. Edward: But, Sci-Ryan, is that really a good idea? Sci-Ryan: Sure it was. Once cured of their anti-social meat-ravaging behaviour, the wolves could be safely released without fear of re-offending. Later Sci-Ryan: There we go. All fixed up. Edward: I still don't think this is a good idea, Sci-Ryan. What if some thing goes wrong? Sci-Ryan: Don't worry. I know some ideas like Wallace. the lunar panels Now. I just need to add lunar power to enhance the device. panels move into place Sci-Ryan: And like what Wallace said. And we can begin. Edward: Alright. Ready when you are. starts the machine up panels start sucking in the lunar energy Sci-Ryan: Meat is bad. Meat is bad. Meat is baaad. The power of the machine will compel to give the Wolves' nature to you, my friend. machine malfunctions and Sci-Ryan quickly shuts it down Sci-Ryan: Edward, are you okay? Edward: I think so. Sci-Ryan: I though the machine suppose to help you, not kill you like it almost did to Wallace. Edward: Well, now that that's out of the way. I'm off to get some rest. Sci-Ryan: I know. at the camera Maybe this idea of mine wasn't a good idea, folks. they set off to the Tidmoth sheds to [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts